


Hungry Eyes

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Darcey teases Anton</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Eyes

Anton is serving breakfast by the time Darcey wanders into the room, wearing nothing but an old, and seriously baggy, dress. Anton, of course, is fully dressed but he can't ignore her. Not when she's still wet from her shower and smells like rose petals. 

"Are you trying to tease me..."

His voice is already low and husky and, when she laughs, stretching so the dress rides up just enough to flash a little inner thigh, he sets the plates on the breakfast table then turns, pushing her back until her legs hit the counter, instantly opening to let him between them, his hand tangles into her hair as he kisses her, roughly passionate. She mewls under him and he smirks as he pulls back, pushing her dress up just enough to give himself access to her, his lips seeking hers again even as he moves to tease her clit with his fingers, noting when she bucks and mewls again. 

"Fuck... _Anton_.."

Anton smirks, still teasing until she, eventually, gives in. 

"Please... _Anton.. Please..._ "

He smirks again, kissing her again roughly and easily slipping two long and well trained fingers into her, his lips silencing her mewls, keeping her from making too much noise just yet. He sets a pace soon enough, each thrust slow but firm and driving her toward her climax slowly but surely, when she does come undone it is with a mewling howl, her body shaking even as he moves to help her off the counter, smirking a little as he straightens her dress, pulling her into another hot kiss, his voice roughly husky still. 

"Next time I'll leave you wanting... do not tease me."

She smiles, playfully saluting him. 

"Yes sir."


End file.
